


Dead Blood

by EzmEmily



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drcaula is a good boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, he would take good care of you, period, your on that time of the month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: Your are on that time of the month. Dracula wants to see you. You think it's a very bad idea...or so you thought
Relationships: Dracula/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Dead Blood

"Son of a bitch" I hissed though my teeth as a yet another cramp wave went though my body.

Mother nature was using my body as a punching bag this month. It was the second day and I was already done with this shit. The only thing to do was isolate myself in my bedroom till it was over. Away from every living thing 

Eating junk and watching TV till it was over and done with and I can carry on with life. That was until the next month 

"Come on, you useless painkillers. Your suppose to work in three minuets. It's been five. My uterus is trying to cannibalize itself" 

Just then when I was having a one sided conversation with a box of store brand painkillers my phone suddenly went off. I was in no mood to talk to anyone. But whoever it was, was very persistent that I pick up the phone 

"WHAT" I yelled as I snatched up the phone pressing the call button 

"Well, hello and good afternoon to you" the voice of my boyfriend. Count Dracula said though the phone 

"Oh, hey love. Sorry" 

"What has brought on this lovely mood you have now my dear" I could almost hear his smirk, and I want to slap it off his smug, but oh so handsome face 

"Nothing" I said rather harshly "Is there something you wanted or did you just call to annoy me" 

"I called because I want to come and see you, it's been a long time"

"It's only been a week" I said but I could not help but blush

"Never the less. So I will see you in..."

"I don't think now is a good time Drac. I'm not feeling so good" witch was not untrue 

"How.....unfortunate. Oh well I suppose I will see you another time. Feel better soon my love" 

And with that the vampire hung up without so much as a goodbye 

"Charming" I mutter, putting the phone on the bedside table. And curled back up in my bed. I should try and sleep off some of the pain at least 

.........................................

It had been some time and the pain in my uterus was now just a dull throb. Like when after you stub your toe, but it was still annoying as hell 

I was laying in my bed, finally I was comfy and warm and I had no intention of moving from my warm little cocoon I had made for myself

That was until my attention was drawn from my tv program I was watching to movement from the corner of my eye, movement from my bedroom windows 

My eyes flickered to the thin net curtains and I nearly fell out of bed when I saw the fanged smile of Dracula peering in at me 

"Son of a ..You scared the hell out of me" I scolded him as I leapt out of bed, now standing at the foot of my bed with the cocky vampire grinning at me like the cat that got the canary 

Dracula pushed on the window and opened it was rested his arms along the frame "Sorry didn't mean to startle you" 

I glared at him and her just continued to smile "I thought you said you were ill, you certainly don't look like you are"

"I never said I was ill I said I did not feel so good, two different things. Anyway. Why are you here?"

"I'm offended" the vampire said with mock offence "You say you did not feel so good, so I came to see if I could remedy that" 

"That's....sweet of you" I bushed 

"Are you going to invite me in?" Dracula asked. Shit, what do I say to him?

"I don't think that would be such a good idea" I said twiddling my thumbs. This was embarrassing

"And what not" 

"Well because ... because. Oh fuck it. I'm on my period Drac" 

"And?"

"And? I'm bleeding like a stuck pig and your wondering why I don't want to let a vampire into my bedroom"

Dracula's smile widened and her began to laugh 

"Oh you silly little mortal" 

"Excuse me"

"You have nothing to fear from me when you are in that condition. What you are expelling from your body is dead blood. And no good to me"

"Oh" I said feeling my face heat up with embarrassment "Would it be like when you drink from a person who is sick?" 

"I don't know my love, I've never had the urge to try *that* kind of blood. And I hope I never do. I prefer mine a bit more lively" 

"Sorry..I just thought. You can come in now" my face was probably a bright shade of red right now. I really need to ask him to explain vampire habits a bit more

Dracula leapt though my window and strolled up to me wrapping me in his arms, pulling me to his tall figure 

"Hello" he grinned down at me. His eyes always seemed to light up when he was near me 

"Hi. Miss me" I giggled 

"Yes"

"I saw you last night silly" I said to him resting my chin on his solid chest as I looked up at him "We walked around London and had fish and chips.....well. I did" 

"A few hours are like a lifetime when we are apart my love" he said grinning, showing off his shark like smile

I scoffed and gave him a playful shove, but I really did love when he made claims like this. It just made me and our relationship feel so special 

I was about to give a witty remark when a wave of pain from a pretty strong cramp hit me unexpectedly. Making my hand rush to my womb 

"Shit" I hissed. That one really hurt. This was the last time I buy those painkillers 

"Are you ok" Dracula asked 

"Yeah, yeah. I ok. These painkillers I brought are not working to good. Cramp hit me out of nowhere" 

Suddenly the vampire picked me up and put me back in bed and then proceeded to look at his phone. He paced slightly when as he scrolled thought whatever he was looking at on the screen 

"According to Google, you need to be warm, have chocolate on hand and rest" 

I really could not help but giggle a little. My Vampire boyfriend really just did a Google search on period symptoms

"Drac put your phone down and come and make me feel better. Come and lay down with me" I said patting the empty side of my bed 

Dracula grinned and took off his jacket and shoes and climbed into bed with me, settling down in the covers placing a cool kiss to my forehead

\------------------

"Have you eaten anything today besides sweets?" Dracula asked unimpressed I could see him out the corner of my eye and he scanned the room looking at all the discarded sweet and chocolate wrappers that littered my bedroom 

"No" I said I continued to take another bite out of my Galaxy bar that I was currently eating and still watching my show. We were currently watching Doctor Who. Dracula would never admit it but thanks to me he had become quite a fan of this timeless sci-fi BBC television show. It still made me laugh when Drac said Ten's catch phrase. *Allons-y* when he picked me up to go out on a date. I would never let him forget it 

"I think you have had enough" Dracula said as he took the bar out of my hands 

"Taking chocolate out a woman's hands when she is on her period is a very dangerous thing to do" I said narrowing my eyes at him 

"One can have too much of a good thing" 

"That's very rich coming from you. I thought you said that too much was is exactly what you need" 

"But in your case you are going to end up with a stomach ache as well as mensural cramps my dear" 

Damn him he had a point. Many a time during this time I tended to overdo it. Gluttony getting the best of me 

Dracula put the bar of half eaten chocolate in my bedside draw and then reached over a paused the episode we were watching 

"Hey. This is a good one" I moaned 

"Now, now dear. I think you are in need of some self care. What you are going to do is go and take a shower while I go and make you something proper to eat and tidy this place up a bit" 

"I have not got anything in. I've not been shopping" 

Dracula whipped out his phone and began tapping away for a few moments before putting it away "You do now. Shower"

"You really are one big soft vampire when it comes to me" I smiled 

"Shower" 

"Yes sir" I laughed at the slightly dark look in his eyes as I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom 

\-------------------------------

That shower had done me the world of good. I felt much better and cleaner, the smell of my favorite shower gel and shampoo soothed me and made me feel much calmer, more than in the last couple of days. It was important to stay clean in a time like this, but the horrible feeling gives you makes you forget to take care of yourself and bundle up till it's over. Now clean with a fresh pad in place and my well worn and stolen t shirt that belonged to Dracula I exited the bathroom 

In the hallway I could smell and hear my vampire boyfriend downstairs in my kitchen preparing a meal for me. In another life he would have made an excellent chef 

I walked back into my bedroom towel drying my hair and I stopped in my tracks. Oh I do love that vampire 

Not only had he cleared up the wrappers that were all over the floor but he changed my bed sheets. I had to laugh, he changed them to my favorite Doctor Who themed ones. White with little TARDIS's printed all over. Not only that but the LED light that were on my head board where twinkling away and he'd even lit a few of my Yankee candles around the room.

I remember telling him a while ago that aromatherapy did wonders for me making me feel relaxed and calm and Yankee candles were perfect for it. Not cheep wax that spelled of nothing or so overpowering that it gave you a headache

"Like it"

I spun round and grinned ear to ear as Count Dracula, Prince among vampire. Stood in my bedroom door way, wearing a apron and oven mitts. Holding a casserole dish 

"Very much. Nice pinny. Can I get a pic for my Instagram"

"Do that darling and you will be in trouble" he grinned walking in setting the dish on my bed. My mouth watered as I looked into the dish. He made me chicken and dumplings 

"Yeah I'm sure I am. Only for me would you look so domestic. It's a wonderful look on you" 

"Domestic me is something only you and you alone will see" 

"Taking care of someone you love doesn't make you look weak. I think you look really manly, it's really sexy when you let your caring side out" 

"Eat" he said gesturing me to sit down 

\------------------------------

Delicious dinner finished, laying down wrapped up in his arms feeling warm and safe. TV playing quietly in the background but I have long since stopped paying attention to it

I looked up at Dracula from my place on his chest. The lights that were twinkling on the headboard gave him a angelic appearance as he held me in his arms 

His eyes shifted down to me and smiled. A warm, genuine smile 

"Happy?" he asked 

"Very" I smiled back 


End file.
